


Oasi

by AkaneMikael



Series: Oscurità [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Harry, Peace, post books
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: 'Penso che io e lui siamo un’oasi, semplicemente non riusciamo a stare con nessun altro e nemmeno soli, perciò siamo solamente la sola persona possibile uno per l’altro.'Harry e Draco convivono nell'appartamento di lusso di Draco, si vengono incontro, si salvano a vicenda a modo loro trovando la loro oasi, un'oasi che è tale solo per loro, forse, ma che in ogni caso funziona meglio di qualunque altra cosa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oscurità [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944664
Kudos: 2





	Oasi

**Author's Note:**

> questa è l’ultima fic della serie drarry, Oscurità. Segue da Calore dove Harry dopo aver accettato di vivere nell’appartamento di lusso regalato da Draco, si sono baciati accettando quello che stava nascendo fra loro in quella diversa e cupa versione di loro stessi. Hanno capito che si fanno bene a vicenda, si aiutano a provare sentimenti, calore, benessere, che c’è molto più di quel che hanno avuto fino a quel momento e che lo possono trovare uno nell’altro. Questa fic segue un salto di tempo di non specificato, è molto più riflessiva ed introspettiva delle altre ed è solo dal pov di Harry. Originariamente era la prima che ho scritto da cui poi ho pensato di scrivere le precedenti. Non ne ho scritte altre, direi che la mini serie è conclusa. Alla fine ho messo le immagini prese dalla rete (come tutte le altre degli aventi diritti) che mi erano piaciute e mi hanno aiutato in qualche modo per scrivere. Chissà, magari potrei scriverci su qualcosa... Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno seguito e commentato. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# OASI

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/harry2.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/drarry5.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/draco3.jpg)

_“Senti il battito accelerare  
Strofinando gli occhi  
Senti la mia pelle ammalarsi  
Nel dolore sprofondante  
Io credo in te  
Non è finita  
Io starò nell’occhio del ciclone  
Io starò nell'occhio  
Io starò nell’occhio della tempesta”  
[/Eyes of the storm - X ambassadors/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpVz7QI8MWQ)_

“Io che ho battuto l’oscurità, ne sono così pieno.   
La mia immagine si riflette sul vetro sovrapponendosi alla pioggia che scende furiosamente.   
Da uno degli ultimi piani del palazzo, Londra sembra piangere anche se non ci sono particolari motivi. La vita di tutti scorre in modo normale, non sono più accadute catastrofi ed è tutto come sempre.   
Nessun disordine dal mondo della magia, nessuno mi ha cercato per qualche richiesta o proposta.   
Va tutto come sempre, eppure guardando questa pioggia su cui si riflette il mio viso adulto e serio, dove i lineamenti si sono marcati ed induriti molto più di quello che pensavo, mi sembra che il cielo pianga sul mondo.   
È un bello spettacolo, è grigio e nebbioso, ma le prime luci serali si sovrappongono al buio del crepuscolo e delle nubi nere.   
Ma non è vero che piange.   
Qualcuno di infinitamente ottimista direbbe che le luci battono l’arrivo delle tenebre come sempre, in un modo o nell’altro. E la pioggia scivola come una coperta purificatrice a lavare lo sporco ed il male dal mondo.   
Per me è solo il buio che trabocca, la tristezza che cade.   
Dunque io che ho battuto l’oscurità, ne sono così pieno.   
Due mani scivolano intorno alla mia vita mentre sono assorto e catturato dal buio, mani fredde che cercano riparo da ciò che c’è fuori. Mi rilasso contro di lui come lui fa contro di me in questo abbraccio da dietro, piego la testa verso di lui e guardo il suo volto che compare nel riflesso del vetro davanti a me, fra la pioggia che scivola sulla superficie liscia.   
La sua pelle diafana spicca nel buio oltre il vetro, così come i suoi occhi azzurri e i capelli biondo platino un po’ più lunghi del solito che gli scivolano morbidi intorno al viso, ma ordinati e sempre perfetti. Sorrido, io per ovviare al problema li tengo piuttosto corti così non devo spenderci un secondo a gestirli, non è mai stata la mia passione e crescendo non lo è diventata.   
Il difetto della vista è stato curato da Draco, non so nemmeno perché gliel’ho lasciato fare, ma almeno con questo lui mi ha concesso di lasciarsi i capelli lunghi, come piace a me.   
\- Come è andata? - Chiedo apprezzando oltre che il suo corpo forte e magro anche la camicia bianca firmata. Penso che addosso non abbia nulla di non costoso, ma la cosa più incredibile è che sono tutte cose guadagnate con le sue sole forze, visto che i Malfoy sono caduti in disgrazia ed hanno perso tutto il patrimonio economico. Se lui e sua madre non sono stati arrestati dopo la guerra è merito mio, ma sono contento che Draco non ne abbia idea. Per suo padre non ho potuto fare niente, era troppo compromesso, ma non credo che a lui dispiaccia realmente, non gli ha più parlato, non l’ha più visto, non l’ha più nominato.  
Al contrario è rimasto legato a sua madre, le parla, la vede, è gentile, ma è estremamente freddo e lontano. Non saprei dire esattamente cosa prova per lei, so che va a trovarla ogni tanto.   
So che Draco non ha mai avuto scelta, sin dalla nascita e forse vale questo discorso anche per suo padre. Quando la tua famiglia è legata ad un Signore Oscuro per eredità familiare, puoi poco. Però ad un certo punto puoi prendere le distanze, qualunque conseguenza abbia.   
Draco mi gira il viso verso di sé e mi bacia, poi si scioglie dal mio abbraccio ed alza le spalle senza andare molto nel dettaglio di come sia andata la sua giornata. Non mi turba, non ne sono preoccupato ed io certamente sono curioso di natura visto che ho sempre ficcato il mio naso ovunque, ma capisco che gli devo lasciare i suoi spazi.  
Mi giro e lo guardo muoversi nel nostro appartamento mentre si apre i primi bottoni della camicia e se la sfila dai pantaloni.   
È dirigente di un’agenzia di riscossione debiti di maghi e streghe, ma ha faticato ad arrivarci e farsi accettare, ha dovuto dimostrare di essere meritevole. Tutto quel che ha lo merita, non si discute e non lo dico perché stiamo insieme.   
\- Domani vai dai ragazzi? - Chiede invece per programmarsi il weekend. Ridacchio mentre mi siedo sul divano e tiro fuori i volantini dei take away.   
\- Me lo chiedi appena il giorno prima, wow... - Draco fa un ghigno dei suoi che mi piace tanto mentre si arrotola i polsini della camicia in piedi davanti a me ed ai volantini sparsi sul tavolino. Alza il mento indicando le scelte.   
\- Scordati che mi metta nello stomaco cose strane... - Fa notando che ho messo in bella mostra il Giapponese e l’Indiano. Io rido gettando la testa all’indietro.   
\- Ma come sei razzista! - Lo schernisco di proposito sapendo che non è per quello, lui alza gli occhi al cielo seccato, gli dà fastidio quando lo prendo in giro così ma io lo faccio apposta.   
\- Semplicemente ho lo stomaco raffinato! -   
\- Questo mi fa ben pensare che se i tuoi gusti sono raffinati, io in qualche modo vi rientro... - Draco torna a fissarmi col suo tipico sadismo che ormai lo contraddistingue e dopo che si è messo comodo, si siede vicino a me ma lo fa con la sua tipica eleganza accavallando le gambe ed allargando le braccia nello schienale. Da vicino mi scocca un’occhiata ironica:   
\- Se ti fa piacere pensarlo... - Così lo fisso offeso e aggrottato ribatto:   
\- Ehi, sei tu che stai con me ed hai i gusti ‘raffinati’... - Dico scimmiottando il suo tono di prima. Lui soddisfatto di avermi scocciato dà un’ultima stoccata, come ai vecchi tempi quando uno o l’altro avevamo sempre l’ultima parola sui nostri stupidi battibecchi.   
\- Stando con te mi elevo! - Con questa, che devo concedergli è una gran risposta, gli do una gomitata decisamente grezza che non gradisce, si massaggia e mi allontana, poi tira fuori il volantino del suo ristorante preferito di pesce.  
Cosa poteva preferire il signorino viziato se non del costosissimo pesce?   
Per fortuna il suo lavoro gli permette di vivere come vuole, per me si poteva fare anche dell’economico Fish and chips qua dietro l’angolo... mah...   
A volte mi chiedo se faccia così solo per darsi un tono e ricordarsi che è un Malfoy oppure se lo è davvero.   
A volte sei chi guardi, sei ciò che ti dicono, anche se non lo sei, se il tuo animo è differente. Ti fanno diventare come vogliono, ma se non lo sei e tiri fuori le palle, prima o poi cambi, puoi diventare chi vuoi. Con fatica. Ma forse non lo sarai mai del tutto. Forse.   
Altre volte sei puro e ti sporcano fino a diventare ciò che combatti, perché ti macchia e prima o poi ti contagia.   
Come nel mio caso.   
Ero una persona normale, nato in un ambiente normale tutto sommato. Di certo non incentrato sulla magia oscura e sulla cattiveria come nel caso di Draco che è stato forgiato in quel modo.   
Poi a forza di combattere il male, l’oscurità è entrata. In qualche modo ci è riuscita. Non sono mai più stato un ragazzo e poi un uomo spensierato e pulito, ho sempre avuto qualcosa di marcio dentro. I ricordi di quello che ho vissuto, una memoria del corpo oltre che della testa. Non mi sono mai realmente scrollato di dosso ciò che ho fatto, vissuto, provato.   
Ci ho provato con una famiglia, dei figli, gli amici, le persone care. Ma non ci sono riuscito. Ero morto dentro. Mi sono salvato dalla depressione solo allontanandomi da tutto e tutti, isolandomi, scappando dal mondo della magia e da qualunque fosse connesso con la mia vecchia vita e con tutto quello che ho sempre fatto.  
Niente Hogwarts, niente Ministero della Magia, niente Auror, niente Diagon Alley e casa di Sirius e via dicendo.   
Solo Londra, il mondo dei babbani, un lavoro normale, un appartamento da persone normali. E Draco.  
Draco sì, anche se è un mago ed è legato alla vita di prima. Lui sì perché ha vissuto l’oscurità, ce l’ha dentro come me, anche se lotta per scrollarsela di dosso. E forse ci riesce meglio di me.   
Lui l’ha vista, l’ha toccata, l’ha vissuta. Ci è stato in mezzo sin da piccolo in ogni modo e poi è stato assoldato da Voldemort stesso e costretto a fare cose orribili che non voleva fare. Realizzare di non essere chi sei diventato è brutto, non riuscire ad uscirne è peggio.  
Draco è sicuramente la persona che ammiro di più, oggi come oggi. Ci ho messo una vita per capirlo, ma quando ci sono riuscito è stato strano, come una rivelazione. Come se tutto andasse a posto, come se quello che mi mancava arrivasse.  
Sto sempre male dentro, sono freddo, buio... ma con lui vicino sto meglio in qualche modo. Perché lui capisce meglio di chiunque altro e non cerca di aiutarmi e cambiarmi e fare chissà cosa. Gli vado bene come sono, mi ama così e soprattutto non cerca sempre di farmi terapia, perché se lo fa, io lo farei con lui e decisamente non vuole.   
Dopo che ordino la cena per entrambi, Draco si rilassa sul divano scivolando leggermente con la schiena, la testa appoggiata all’indietro e gli occhi chiusi a lasciar andare i nervi che probabilmente sono stati tesi per tutte le ore lavorative.   
Per lui stare in mezzo alla gente è sempre una sfida enorme.   
Lo guardo mentre mi ricordo della domanda che mi ha fatto e gli rispondo ora:   
\- Sì comunque, domani vado dai ragazzi, dormirò da Ginny come sempre. Ci rivediamo domenica sera. - Poi lo guardo preoccupato. - Tu che farai? - Starai bene? A volte vorrei fargli questo genere di domande ma so che sarebbe inutile perché mi risponderebbe ‘certo, per chi diavolo mi prendi, Potter? Per una femminuccia come te?’ Perché odia far capire quanto sta male da solo. Non si sarebbe messo con me diversamente.   
Lui fa un leggero movimento con la spalla rimanendo levigato in viso, come se non lo toccasse.   
\- Non so, magari vado a trovare mia madre. - Io non posso vedere sempre i ragazzi perché ormai sono ad Hogwarts, dipende un po’ dal periodo, a volte nel weekend hanno dei permessi per tornare a casa e così vengono e ci organizziamo. Per fortuna Ginny è ragionevole ed è comprensiva. Siamo rimasti in buoni rapporti e facciamo di tutto per non far pesare ai ragazzi la situazione.   
Non avrei mai immaginato di potermi separare, ero convinto che farmi una famiglia sarebbe stata la cura migliore ed all’inizio forse ha funzionato, ma è come mettere una toppa su qualcosa di rotto. Quello rotto sono io, la toppa erano i miei figli. Ginny... Ginny non so nemmeno se l’ho mai amata come meritava, come si dovrebbe. Non so nemmeno se sono capace di amare. Storco il naso al pensiero.   
Amo Draco o forse amo il modo in cui sto con lui, il modo in cui riesco ad essere me stesso. Penso che io e lui siamo un’oasi, semplicemente non riusciamo a stare con nessun altro e nemmeno soli, perciò siamo solamente la sola persona possibile uno per l’altro. Ma è amore?   
Mi chino sulle sue labbra e gliele sfioro, lui non mi respinge, si ammorbidisce e mi accoglie. Noto nettamente che i suoi lineamenti duri e levigati si rilassano e si rischiarano, noto una linea dolce sulle labbra e sugli occhi chiusi e poco dopo le sue dita affusolate si infilano fra i miei capelli corti, sulla nuca, e mi tiene a sé mentre approfondisce il bacio senza foga e rabbia, solo con quel bisogno di dolcezza e di calore.   
Forse mi sbaglio. Forse mi ama. Forse io sono la sua luce e forse riesco a stare solo con lui per questo, perché almeno per qualcuno io sono una luce, con lui mi ci sento.   
Con gli altri mi sento solo l’eroe che non mi sono mai sentito di essere. Non sono fiero di quello che ho fatto, non sono fiero di ciò che significa la mia esistenza. Ho causato direttamente e indirettamente troppe morti. Ho lasciato dei segni indelebili nelle vite di tutti e anche se so che non è realmente colpa mia, non riesco più a sorridere e ad essere spensierato e forse non lo sono nemmeno mai stato realmente, ma quando cresci e chiudi gli occhi e rivedi tutto quello che hai fatto e passato e subìto... non lo so. Non riesci nemmeno più a fingere.   
Mi appoggio al suo petto in attesa che arrivi la cena, lui mi circonda le spalle col braccio e mi tiene a sé mentre sento il battito calmo e regolare del suo cuore e chiudo gli occhi.   
Con Draco posso essere me stesso senza dovermi mai sforzare e fingere, mi sento amato così come sono, mi sento qualcuno di bello perché per lui lo sono davvero. Non mi sento l’idolo, l’eroe, il dio, il trionfatore.   
Chi va in guerra e ne esce vittorioso e vivo non si sentirà mai vittorioso e non sarà mai più realmente vivo.   
È impossibile.   
Però amo i miei figli, per loro non sono un dio, un eroe o chissà chi. Per loro sono solo un padre triste e cupo che si sforza di essere positivo e forte e loro lo sanno che lo faccio per loro e mi accettano. Accettano i miei sforzi, pur consapevoli che sono difficile e non sto bene e che me ne sono andato per questo.   
Non ho detto a nessuno che sto con Draco, nemmeno ad Hermione e Ron. Non me la sento, sinceramente. Penso che non capirebbero, mi giudicherebbero e darebbero consigli e pareri non richiesti. Ho sempre tenuto in considerazione le loro opinioni anche se sempre diverse dalle mie, alla fine sapevo che potevano avere ragione, ma questa volta è diverso. Credo di dover proteggere quest’unica oasi serena dove mi sento bene, perché li ferirei se gli dicessi che al mondo riesco a stare tranquillo e ad essere felice solo con Draco, perché siamo uguali e mi sento capito solo unicamente da lui. Li ferirei e non voglio ferire nessuno.   
\- Tu non vedi da tuo figlio? - Gli chiedo sapendo che Pansy glielo fa vedere pochissime volte all’anno. Non che Draco lotti molto, lui è uno che se vuole qualcosa se la prende con prepotenza, non è di certo uno che sottostà al volere di una donna o di chiunque altro. Non dopo quello che ha passato con Voldemort. Però credo che non si senta degno di suo figlio, anno dopo anno, dopo averci provato anche lui come tutti, ha realizzato che era un cancro che stava sporcando un bambino che aveva l’occasione di essere migliore di lui, felice, pulito. Perciò non insiste nel vedere troppo suo figlio e gli sta bene che la sua ex moglie glielo abbia tolto.   
Si sentirà sempre marcio. È il marchio di Voldemort, un marchio che non se ne è mai andato via nemmeno dopo la sua morte.   
\- Natale non è domani. - Risponde freddamente. Non insisto, è un discorso che abbiamo fatto. Io penso che comunque dovrebbe cercare di stare di più con suo figlio perché ad un figlio mancherà sempre il padre, anche se questi ha delle valide ragioni per stargli lontano. Ma con Draco non ci ragioni, ci litighi e basta e comunque non serve mai a nulla, solo a ferirsi e stare male, perché tanto non lo convincerai mai.   
Suo figlio ha bisogno di un padre, non importa di che padre sia. Io anche se mi sono separato da Ginny ed ho preso le distanze col mondo della magia e con tutto ciò che mi ricorda il mio passato, cerco sempre di esserci per i miei figli ed essere il miglior padre possibile, la migliore versione di me.   
Ho paura che suo figlio un giorno potrebbe esserne gravemente affettato dalla mancanza di suo padre. Sospiro sperando di sbagliarmi. Magari l’amicizia di Scorpius con Albus gli può fare bene, sono contento che siano diventati amici. Comunque solo il tempo ci dirà come andrà, intanto arriva la cena e mi alzo ad aprire e pagare prendendo i soldi, Draco si alza e prepara la tavola. Ci tiene a mangiare a tavola come si deve, è una mania che gli è rimasta dalla sua vita nella sua mansione di famiglia, dove era tutto fatto con aristocrazia. Per me si potrebbe anche mangiare sul divano ogni giorno, per lui è un’eresia.   
Sogghigno ogni volta che lo vedo preparare il tavolo con cura e precisione, mettendo sempre due forchette nel modo corretto, il coltello rivolto nel senso giusto, il tovagliolo e tutto quanto.   
Siamo scesi tutti e due a compromessi, perché entrambi siamo testardi ma certe cose non mi frega molto, mentre sono più importanti per lui.  
Per esempio lui non è un cuoco e mentre io non avevo la minima intenzione di cucinare, però lui voleva prendere una cuoca -perché un elfo domestico ormai è fuori discussione e comunque non glielo avrei mai permesso- ed io gliel’ho impedito. Non avrei mai accettato di avere della servitù, né magica né umana. In compenso gli concedo di mangiare sempre insieme a tavola apparecchiata come vuole lui. È una delle condizioni per lui necessarie. Così ordiniamo pranzi e cene, ma mangiamo a tavola.   
Funziona così per tutto quanto, fra noi. Ma devo dire che funziona abbastanza bene. 

La sua pelle così pallida e liscia scivola sul mio corpo meno perfetto ed in forma del suo, la mia è più ruvida, ci sono più cicatrici, ma lui se ne prende cura con la lingua mentre scende sul mio corpo a baciarmi e leccare tutte quelle parti di me che per qualche motivo a lui piacciono.   
Mi inarco con la schiena quando la sua bocca arriva sul mio inguine, chiudo gli occhi e spingo la nuca all’indietro perché quando gioca con la lingua lì intorno mi fa impazzire. Mi tortura stuzzicando tutta la pelle sensibile dell’inguine fino a che si decide a prendermelo in bocca e succhiarmelo.   
I gemiti riempiono la stanza, il piacere inizia a crescere mentre l’eccitazione mi inebria e non mi fa capire nulla.   
Sul più bello si interrompe e scivola giù nella mia fessura, mentre mi piega le gambe contro il petto che mi tengo da solo. Si occupa della mia apertura, lecca ed entra con le dita procurandomi ulteriore piacere, poi mentre lo fa torna con la bocca sulla mia erezione e mi fa vedere le stelle, perché la combinazione fra il dietro e l’avanti è deleteria e lo sa. Mi manda in delirio ogni volta e per la seconda volta sto per venire, per la seconda volta si interrompe perché lui è così, mi tortura finché può per poi riempirmi di un piacere che mi fa impazzire.  
Ed impazzisco davvero quando entra con un paio di colpi decisi e possenti, mi guarda in viso mentre inizia a muoversi ed io avvolgo le gambe intorno alla sua vita e affondo le unghie sulle sue spalle e lo attiro a me, gli prendo le labbra coi denti nel mio delirio di piacere che cresce sempre più. Draco continua a muoversi mentre mi schiaccia ed io lo tengo forte a me avvolgendo le mie braccia intorno al suo collo.   
Ne voglio di più, ne ho bisogno, è troppo bello, non riesco a fermarmi e lui non si ferma. Piace anche a lui, lo sento come gli diventa duro e grande dentro di me, come cresce e pulsa, come aumenta le spinta e diventa fuoco e passione. Il ghiaccio che lo avvolge sempre si liquefà, è lava pura ed esplode dentro di me, poco dopo che esplodo io, finalmente, senza essere più interrotto. A questo punto l’orgasmo è meraviglioso e ansimante mi rilasso, mi fermo lasciando che lui si prenda il resto che sento scendere in me, lo sento riempirmi e nascondere il viso contro il mio collo, sento le lacrime cristallizzarsi nelle sue ciglia che mi bagnano il collo.   
È come un atto purificatore, per noi. Lo sento ogni volta che lo facciamo.   
Lo avvolgo con le braccia, lascia che esca e si adagi su di me, lo accolgo mentre ci copro con le lenzuola pregiate che ha voluto prendere. I corpi madidi di sudore, pieni di piacere ancora pulsante, i sensi impazziti che si mescolano.   
Niente riesce a darmi questa sensazione, nemmeno quando facevo l’amore con Ginny e mi sembrava tutto così vuoto e privo di significato.   
Con Draco è diverso, per questo dopo la prima volta che l’abbiamo fatto quasi con rabbia e foga è diventato sempre più bello, una necessità. Lentamente è cambiato, è diventato qualcosa di puro e bello.   
Non so se lo amo, penso di amarlo in qualche modo, sicuramente non provo per altri ciò che provo per lui e non riesco a fare a meno di lui.   
E penso che anche lui ami me, ma non ce lo siamo mai detti e non so se ce lo diremo, forse un giorno mi scapperà e allora lo dirà anche lui liberatorio. Lo carezzo sistemandogli i capelli chiari e disordinati, lui mi cerca il viso con le dita e me lo carezza.   
Siamo pieni di oscurità, ma forse piano piano riusciamo in qualche modo a purificarci a vicenda. Forse. A volte lo spero, lo vedo. A volte sono fiducioso più di altre.   
\- Divertiti coi figli domani, noi ci rivediamo domenica sera. - Mi fa lui mentre si accomoda meglio lasciandosi cullare dal sonno che lo prende. Io annuisco e gli bacio la fronte.   
\- Stai bene anche tu. Mi raccomando. - Dico io sapendo che con lui certe cose sono difficili da dire. Lui fa un ghigno amaro che sento contro la mia pelle.   
\- Con mia madre? Una meraviglia! - ridendo me lo stringo.   
\- Tornerò presto. - E lui sarà qua ad aspettarmi, bisognoso della sua luce, io che mi sento oscurità. 

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/drarry3.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/drarry6.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/drarry8.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/drarry9.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/draco6.jpg)


End file.
